1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mini-tonneau cover apparatus, and, more particularly, to a mini-tonneau cover for a rear compartment of a convertible automobile for use when the convertible top is up and also for use when the top is down.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,073,398 discloses a cover for an automobile rear portion in which the cover is primarily designed to cover a collapsible top that is folded over the rear portion of the vehicle, and is also designed to cover part of the back seat. The apparatus includes the combination of straps and snaps to secure the cover in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,186,883 discloses another type of cover for the rear part of an automobile. The cover also includes a portion, like the '398 patent, which extends over a collapsed top. However, unlike the '398 patent, the apparatus of the '883 patent extends forwardly to cover the rear portion of the front seat. The cover apparatus is secured in place primarily by straps and also by grommet reinforced buttonholes, with the buttons secured to the vehicle and the buttonholes disposed in the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,728,006 discloses a top for a rumble seat. The top includes a frame over which a flexible cover extends. Snaps are used to secure the cover at the rear of the rumble seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,950,927 discloses another type of flexible cover for the rear seat of an open automobile. The cover is secured to a roller at its lower front part, and extends over another roller and secures rearwardly of the back seat. The cover in the '927 patent is not a flexible fabric or leather, etc., as in the above-discussed patent. Rather, the cover is a segmented cover flexible only in one direction. The segments extend laterally from side to side with respect to the automobile, and accordingly are laterally rigid, but are flexible from front to rear.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,638,378 discloses a tonneau cover for a relatively small sports car. The cover snaps in place to cover the back of the vehicle plus the sides of the vehicle, including the driver and passenger seats. A longitudinally extending zipper allows the driver's seat to be uncovered while the vehicle is being driven, and allows the cover to remain in place on the rest of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,341 discloses a pair of rigid tonneau covers which extend between the upper portion of the front seat back and rearwardly to cover the rear seat. The apparatus is secured in place by brackets and movable metal loops which together form well-known locking elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,043 discloses a removable and flexible rear seat covering. The flexible covering extends horizontally from the back or rear portion of the vehicle generally forwardly to the rear of the back seat, then upwardly for securing to a raised portion of the vehicle frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,066 discloses covering apparatus designed for the seats of automotive vehicles. In different embodiments, the apparatus may be used for either a front seat alone or for both front and rear seats. The covering apparatus rolls on and off a roller, like a window shade, and then the free end may be secured by appropriate fasteners, such as "Velcro" type fasteners.
British (UK) Pat. No. 2,049,571 discloses another type of flexible tonneau for covering the front seat of a vehicle. The apparatus is comparable to the covering apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,638,378, discussed above, in that it snaps in place and includes a center openable portion so that the driver's seat may be used, while the passenger seat remains covered. The apparatus also includes an elevated ridge which raises the center portion of the apparatus so that rain water drains away from the seat toward the outer, peripheral edges of the apparatus, and thus away from the driver and passenger seats. The longitudinally extending zipper which divides the passenger covering portion from the driver covering portion may be covered for additional protection from rain water flowing or dripping into the interior of the vehicle beneath the cover.